


All Little Girls Love Unicorns

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius notices that Narcissa has a scar, and she explains how unicorns are to blame for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Little Girls Love Unicorns

~ All Little Girls Love Unicorns ~

"Is that a scar on your forehead?" Lucius asked - frowning at the sight of the small, slightly discolored disc of flesh that was normally concealed by his wife's bangs.

"Yes," she answered tersely.

"What's it from?"

She pushed his hand away and proceeded to fix her hair to her own satisfaction before finally deigning to answer.

"Well... you know how all little girls love unicorns..." she began hesitantly.

"You got stabbed in the forehead by a unicorn?"

"No!" She smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up and let me tell the story."

He remained silent for the next few seconds, but he looked like he wanted to say something, so she smacked him again for good measure before she continued her tale.

"When I was seven years old, I was convinced that I wanted to be a unicorn rather than a human. And, well, that was also the year that Bella first went to Hogwarts... When she came home for the summer, she told me she would help me turn into a unicorn..." She trailed off.

"So, she what? Made you grow a horn from your skull which had to be sawed off after your parents found out?"

"Not that I would put something like that past my sister, but that would have been rather advanced magic for an eleven-year-old. No, she glued one of our grandmother's knitting needles to my forehead with a permanent-sticking charm. It couldn't be removed without taking the skin with it..."

~end~


End file.
